A Princess And Her Knight
by randompandattack
Summary: After Leshawna rejects him Harold's so depressed he won't leave his room. But maybe Heather can convince him to come out? Harold/Heather H2


**A/N: Despite the numerous people who put me on author alert for TDI, teen titans, or harry potter I doubt any of them are interested in this story lol. If you've been waiting for me to write something it probably wasn't this but it would be cool if you read it anyway. I always wanted to write a H2 fic despite it's lack of popularity. I tried my best to get Harold and Heather in character and put them together at the same time. It's a bit angsty, but so is most of my writing. Anyway if your a H2 fan I hope you like it!**

A Princess And Her Knight

Knock knock!

Heather stood outside the home of a middle class Canadian family before tapping her foot on the ground out of annoyance. Her skinny arms were crossed as she blew a stray hair out of her face. She almost considered turning around and leaving when the door opened suddenly.

"Yes?" A woman in her forties with red hair asked. Her hand still holding tightly onto the door, ready to close it in case this was another one of those darned religious solicitors. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Harold," She answered quickly. "I heard he lives here." And she had, from Cody no less. She wanted to grimace at the notion of getting the address of one geek from another.

The woman's tired eyes lit up for a moment as she realized who this was. "Oh yes he lives here." She turned back into the house for a moment to call out. "Harold!" But there was no reply and she turned back to Heather. "Please come in."

Heather said nothing but merely walked in as the woman held the door open for her. As the door shut behind her Harold's mother led her into a living room. "Why don't you take a seat?" She said motioning to the nearby old green couch.

"No thanks," Heather said rudely. "I'm just here for Harold, where is he?"

"He should still be downstairs," Harold's mother answered. Heather had turned towards the stairs when she blurted out. "You're the girl from that show aren't you? The mean one who got her hair chopped off?"

The raven-haired beauty made a face at the memory. "Yeah…so what?" Heather hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh but found it hard to control herself when random strangers knew her as "that mean girl from TDI".

But no matter her intentions the older woman cringed at the snap. "What do you want with my son?"

"Believe it or not lady, but I'm actually here to help."

"Do you…" She stopped. "You're not like that other girl are you? The one my son gave his heart to?"

"No way," Heather answered. "I'm nothing like…Leshawna."

The mother nodded, "You can go down then. I hope he listens to you. God knows he won't listen to his father or me anymore."

Heather said nothing but flicked her hand through her hair causing her pony tail to flip back and forth before walking towards the stairs. One hand on the rail she walked down the twisting creaky stairs into the dark room below.

Reaching the bottom the only light in the whole room was a flashing bright one coming from a rather large TV set. She could make out the outline of a familiar teen sitting in front of the TV on a beanbag chair with a controller in his hands. Judging by the empty bags of junk food surrounding him and the empty expression on his face he hadn't left the room anytime soon.

With one flick of her index finger Heather turned on the lights.

"Ahh!" Harold cried out in surprise; his unadjusted eyes caught entirely by surprise. Heather rolled her eyes and stepped further into the room. Harold turned to see what had happened and saw Heather. The Heather. In his house.

"H-Heather?" He asked. "What are you doing in my house? Is this another dream?"

"Ughh!" Heather pinched her nose. "You reek! When was the last time you took a shower?"

"W-What?" He repeated still wondering if this was a dream.

"I assure you dweeb, this is no dream. For that matter, I better NOT be in any of your dreams."

"Then why are you here?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Heather couldn't help noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Is this really your room Harold?" She said changing the subject. Glancing around she noticed all the different posters on the walls and various models hanging up. "It's so…nerdy, even for you. I can hardly breathe in this geekfest."

"Yeah it's my room, but why are you here?" He repeated.

"I heard about what happened, okay?" She admitted. Though she held back from saying that everybody heard about what happened. "Everyone else was busy so they sent me here to get you to cheer up. Or at least go outside, you've been in this room way too long."

Harold frowned and turned back to his game. "No thanks Heather," He said ignoring her.

She clenched her teeth and walked over in front of the TV and turned it off.

"Hey!" He said angrily. "I was right in the middle of my game!" He stood back up and hit the power button on the TV but Heather slapped his hand away and turned the TV back off. He tried again and they went back and forth until eventually they were reduced to slapping each other's hands until Harold got fed up.

"Fine!" He yelled out throwing his hands in the air. "I won't play anymore, gosh!" Kicking his beanbag out of the way he walked over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Stop moping Harold."

"What do you care?" He asked. "Why are you here anyway? Why were you the one who bothered to come? I bet the others thought I would just get over it."

Heather didn't say anything, but Harold took that as his answer. "I knew it!"

"Harold stop being such a damn drama queen! I just thought you might want to talk about it okay? You usually never stop explaining things in that nasally voice of yours so this shouldn't be too difficult."

"You're wrong Heather," Harold said softly. "This is different. I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Just say something!" She said exasperated.

"Like what? That after World Tour I continued to praise Leshawna and do everything I could for her only to have her lash out at me? Should I tell you that I stood there and listened as she told me explicitly how she would never, ever go out with me? That I went home and cried but was too cowardly to commit hara-kiri so I resigned myself to a life as a hikkikomori? Because that's what happened, gosh." He said taking a deep breath.

Heather waited.

"I'm sorry Harold, that must've hurt."

"You don't have to pretend," He said darkly. "Come on Heather, when have you ever felt bad for someone beside yourself?"

"You ass!" Heather said angrily. "That better be the depression talking because the real Harold would never say something so thoughtless." She said hardly believing what she was saying. It at least had drawn his attention to her fully. "And for your information, I do feel bad for you okay? I know how big a bitch Leshawna can be."

The geek sighed and laid his head in his hands. His greasy hands in the middle of his too long red hair seemed to be scratching at the brain behind the skull. "Your right…" He admitted easily. "You've been a lot nicer since World Tour."

"Thanks to you."

"What?" He looked up.

She sighed again, "Don't act stupid. You should remember, back on the island, you were the only one after it was over who would still give me the time of day. You kept helping me even after I continued to betray your trust. Then while everyone else just ignored me on TDA you were the only one who would talk to me. Everyone else only talked to me to insult me but you acted like we were friends."

"When I came back for World Tour I was still pretty mad at everyone but I remembered how you tried to help me even when all I did was give you crap. So I tried not to be so mean to everyone, and while most people agree that I'm still a bitch, they accept me now. Even Gwen will talk to me now without an argument breaking out and it's mostly thanks to you."

"Wow…" Harold said taking all that in. "I never realized that I had made an impact on you Heather."

"Well you did, now will you come out of your room?"

"I'm sorry Heather, but I can't." At this Heather wanted to scream in frustration and Harold could tell. "I still feel bad about Leshawna okay? It's not easy when the girl you're in love with just breaks your heart so easily."

Heather rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. "Oh come on, this must be what it's like for Sierra when Cody wants to complain about Gwen."

"It's not like you would know. You've never had it happen. You've got Alejandro."

Heather made a face, "Yeah right. I'm not going out with that loser."

Harold looked up in surprise, "You're not? But most fans thought you got back together after the volcano."

"As if," She scoffed. "I dumped him on that stupid volcano when I kicked him in the kiwis and that was that. Didn't I just tell you how people actually like me now? If I actually went out with that jerk I'd probably be back to being a bitch within a week. You saw how evil he was, talk about a bad influence."

And then Harold did something that surprise Heather, he smiled. "I'm glad," He wheezed. "Cause that guy was a real jerk. You deserve someone better."

A tinge of pink appeared on Heather's cheeks as she looked down at the floor. "That's what I was thinking."

"What do you mean?"

The former queen bee looked uncomfortable standing there in Harold's basement scratching the back of her head. "Listen I'm the kind of girl that likes to boss people around. I need a guy who will follow me around and listen to my ridiculous demands and manage not to hate me. You're the kind of guy who would do anything for his girl no matter what she was like. You think your some kind of knight who needs a princess to protect."

"So?" Harold asked.

"So I like you idiot!" She suddenly screamed at him.

Behind his glasses Harold's eyes grew wide while Heather slammed her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Y-You do?" He asked disbelieving, but the girl nodded. "Wow…that's like…awesome. You know I always liked you too but I gave up after seeing you with Alejandro in World Tour."

"Really?" She squeaked out. Shaking her head she tried to regain her composure. "What I'm trying to say Harold is, I'll be your princess if you'll be my knight. What do you say?"

Harold suddenly got down on one knee and grabbed Heather's hand. "I'd say, it would be my honor, milady."

Heather pulled her hand back, "Harold please! You look like your trying to propose to me." The nerd smiled as he stood back up. "Now, we're going out."

"We are?"

She nodded, "You're taking me out on a date. To a very expensive restaurant probably, maybe a movie afterward if I feel like it. But there's no way you can go out looking like this. Go take a shower, shave and for God's sake use some deodorant!"

Harold chuckled, "As you wish milady." And with that he disappeared into another room. He returned only moments later carrying a towel over his shoulder. "Hey Heather?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," He said and quickly kissed her on the cheek before running off to the bathroom.

"You're such a dork sometimes," She called out to him as he left. Once she heard the door close Heather couldn't help but touch her cheek and let out a girlish giggle. She couldn't believe how well that had worked out!

After a minute of waiting she realized she didn't have anything to do. As her eyes wandered the room they fell upon the abandoned game controller. It was still hooked up; all she had to do was turn the TV on. Heather shrugged, "I'm sure no one will find out…" Before grabbing the controller and turning the TV back on. What Harold didn't know wouldn't hurt him…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome! There aren't alot of H2 fans so I'm not expecting much, but if you are one how bout telling me how I did? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
